


Clocks Go Forward

by fallendarknight86



Category: Glee
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Mentions of Finn and Rachel's Relationship, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallendarknight86/pseuds/fallendarknight86
Summary: Life can take a different twist and turn when people come forward with their feelings AKA a retake of some scenes within "On My Way" and it simply goes from there, for the rest of the Season 3.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	Clocks Go Forward

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've been having this idea going on in my mind for a while and what was supposed to be a short fic...well it turned out to be this. 
> 
> I left a few Faberry references to the original episodes, enjoy finding them and let me know your thoughts with your comments!!

“ _When you were singing that song, you were singing it to Finn and only Finn, right?_ ” - Quinn Fabray

** Part I **

She was simply sitting by the fireplace, hearing the sound of the rain falling heavily outside, when the doorbell rang. Her mother was long gone and had safely landed in Chicago for a real estate convention, so who could it be?

Quinn padded barefoot to the front door and lifted herself on her tiptoes, wondering if it was somehow safe to open or she could just pretend not to be even home. With brows furrowed, after having set her eyes on the figure under her porch, she opened her front door and leaned against it.

“What are you doing here, Rachel?” Quinn looked out, wondering where she had left her soon to be husband. It seemed they were attached to the hip, nowadays.

“Quinn...I-“ her words were interrupted by a loud sneeze, that rendered the blonde host aware of the fact she was drenched from head to toes.

“God, come inside. You’re going to get sick before your wedding.” She pulled the brunette in by the front of her pink raincoat and locked the door behind herself.

“Quinn, we need to talk.” She looked up at the blonde, who was too busy divesting her off her coat and sweater. “Quinn!” She was close to just stomping her foot, to catch her attention.

“I hear you, Rachel. I am just worried about you catching a damn cold.” She kneeled and helped her raise her feet, one by one, to take her boots off. “I will throw these into the laundry machine, go up to my room and get in my shower. You need to get warm.”

“But-“ Rachel started protesting but one look from Quin reminded her of the HBIC that used to rule McKinley and parted the crowd like the Red Sea.

It took ten minutes for Quinn to launch a quick program (washing + drying) and make a cup of tea with extra honey for the singer. She slipped inside her room just in time to see Rachel exit her en-suite bathroom, wrapped in her fluffy bathrobe with a towel around her neck.

“Is that for me?” The brunette pointed to the cup of tea she was holding. Quinn had to fight the urge to keep on staring and just nodded, handing the cup without sparing her a second look.”Ginger and honey, that’s my favorite.”

“I know.” She said quickly. When Rachel coughed to catch her attention, she looked down at her feet. “I mean…”

“I know what you mean.” Rachel said over the rim of the mug, taking a deliberately slow sip. She let the warm liquid fill her mouth and then slide down her throat, soothing the itch. 

“What are you doing here? It’s pouring like there’s no tomorrow and you walked all the way here from your house?” Quinn leaned against her dresser, with her arms crossed. “Are you out of your mind?”

“I needed to talk to you.” Rachel sat the mug down. 

“You could’ve waited Monday to do that. Aren’t you supposed to get ready for a wedding?” She scoffed. She had said she would have supported it, but no one said she would have to like it too. 

“Yeah, maybe I should have.” It was Rachel’s turn to look away. 

“Well, now you’re here and we have 30 minutes before your clothes are ready.” Quinn sighed. “What did you want to talk about?” 

“Yesterday, you asked me about…” Rachel took a deep breath. “You asked me a question, Quinn.”

“Yeah, if the paper on Poe was due by Monday?” She chuckled.

“I’m serious, Quinn.” Rachel took a step forward. “You asked me something and I...I was not totally honest with you, Quinn.” 

“It’s fine, it doesn’t matter” Quinn furrowed her brows and stood a little straighter. 

“It does. I couldn’t think about anything else.” Rachel took another step forward and stood in front of the blonde. 

“Rachel…” Quinn took a step back, but she was pressed against the dresser. 

“I lied.” The brunette looked up at her and took a smaller and tentative step forward, brushing her own toes against Quinn’s. “I did not sing-“

“Stop it. Stop, right there.” Quinn sidestepped and walked away from the petite brunette, putting some distance between them. “What do you think you’re doing? Do you think this is what I want to hear, now?” 

“I wanted to be honest, I thought it was what you wanted from me.” Rachel turned to look at the blonde, who was leaning against her desk, looking far off in the distance outside the window. 

“I needed you to be honest but you don’t know what I want.” Shaking her head, she slammed her palm against the oak desk. “You don’t want to deal with the implications of what you were going to say, Rachel. There’s no going back, you realize that, right?” 

“I was not singing to Finn and only Finn.” Rachel said it despite her warning. “I wasn’t thinking about Finn, at all.” 

“Stop it.” Quinn shook her head and covered her ears with her palms.

“I’ve been blindsided by my story with Finn, that I lost sight of what was happening around me.” Rachel covered the distance between their bodies and tentatively reached out to lower her hands and spin the blonde around, to face her. “But you’ve always been there, right?” 

“Rachel, please…” Quinn was not able to look away. This is everything she had longed for and, exactly like in her worst dreams, she wasn’t going to get the girl, in the end. 

“We messed up, so bad.” Rachel took her hands and brought them to her lips, kissing her palms softly. Leaning her cheek against Quinn’s hand, she looked up at the blonde, who was having a hard time to breathe or think. “Have you ever thought about all the chances we missed?”

“Yes, of course I did. But this would’ve never worked out.” Quinn lowered her forehead against the crown of her head, sighing when the smell of shampoo mixed with Rachel’s scent filled her nose. It was a beautiful mash-up. Almost hypnotic. 

“Why not?.” Rachel tucked her head under her chin and let herself be held by the cheerleader. How could she miss the way Quinn’s hugs felt? It was so different from the way Finn held her. It was comforting and safe, but not really suffocating. 

”Because our timing was never right and now that we’re somehow aware of what this means to us, you are not mine to take.” Quinn pulled from their embrace and smiled sadly, as she left a soft kiss against her forehead. “Finn is a lucky man.”

“Quinn…” Gripping on her shirt, she held her in place and searched for her eyes, with hers.

“You should go.” Quinn looked away and pushed her back enough to slip away from her arms. “Your clothes must be ready.” She moved towards the door but she was stopped by a soft body pressing up against her back and a hand pushing the lock into its place.

“Do you really want me to go?” Rachel nuzzled her face between her shoulders. 

“You’re getting married tomorrow to someone who isn’t me.” She whispered with a broken voice. “This is a mistake, Rach. What is going to happen tomorrow?” Turning around she looked down at the brunette. “Are you going to call the wedding off? Are you going to break up with him?”

“I...I can’t…” She looked away and down to her left hand, where the simple ring felt suddenly heavy. 

“But you can do this to me?” She laughed bitterly. “What am I? A sordid experiment? If you’re curious, I bet I can find someone to give you one last night of fun. Didn’t know you were so desperate because Finn can’t please you…” The slap came before either of them realized it. 

“Oh God.” Rachel pulled her hand back, feeling it sting from where it had collided with Quinn’s face. “I didn’t mean...I’m so sorry.”

“Guess we’re even now huh? A payback for the Prom night.” Quinn rubbed her face. “I think you should really go home, Rachel.” 

“Quinn, let’s talk about it…” Rachel tried to cup her cheek but she was pushed away by the blonde, who had unlocked the door and already left the room, in a hurry to get away from her. “Quinn!” Rachel followed after her and met her in the kitchen, where she found her clothes cleaned up, warm and ready to be worn. 

“If you need to borrow something, let me know.” She was cold and distant. The same Quinn who used to rule McKinley, not the one who stared longingly at her across the choir room or on the stage. Not the one in her corner.

“So this is it? You won’t even look at me?” Rachel dropped her robe and grabbed her sweater, throwing it over her shoulders. 

“What do you want me to do, Rachel? Really, what do you expect me to do or say now that you confirmed your song wasn’t about your boyfriend?” Quinn sighed almost in defeat. “Do you want me to do a cartwheel or do a victory dance? It sounds more like a loss, to me”

“You are not going to lose me.” She pulled her skirt up her legs and looked over at the blonde.

“Are you kidding me? You’re marrying someone else, how is that not a lost battle? You are going to be his wife for a long time and what do I have?” She shook her head and reached for the cabinet where her mother had stored her good liquors. “Knowing there was something here won’t leave me less heartbroken. Maybe you should have never told me.” She grabbed a glass and poured a gentle amount of vodka in it.

“I thought you deserved to know…” Rachel watched her sip from her glass. “I would have wanted to know if roles had been reversed.”

“So, if I were going to marry someone else, you would have wanted me to show up on your porch, to tell you I had feelings for you but we could never happen?” She chuckled. “You would have wanted me to hold you and kiss you and tell you were the one, but not the one I ended up marrying?” 

“I...I don’t know.” Rachel looked away from her sorrowful eyes. She was always so intense. 

“Right.” Shaking her head she washed the glass and stored the bottle away. “You can borrow an umbrella, it’s still pouring like hell outside.” She looked outside, through the window above the sink.

“So, it’s over?” Rachel wiped the tears from her cheeks. 

“Did it ever begin?” Quinn walked to her and used the sleeve of her red sweatshirt to wipe her cheeks. “Maybe if we hadn’t been so stubborn and coward…”

“Maybe.” She sniffed and leaned into her touch, gripping her by the hips.

“Or maybe in a parallel universe, we’re happy and about to get married, instead.” Quinn dropped her hand to her chin and tilted her head upwards.

“You believe that?” She held onto her a little tighter, fearing the moment they would have to pull apart and go separate ways.

“Yes, it is the only thing I can think of to get over this pain.” Quinn dropped their foreheads together and curled her arms around her neck. “To get over you.” 

“Do you want to get over me?” Rachel buried her head into her neck, sniffing against the collar of her sweater.

“I want to, but I don’t think I will ever be able to.” Quinn kissed her temple and held her a little longer, knowing it was her last chance to do so. 

_No matter how my heart tries,_

_I'm not too blind to realize_

_When I'm free from the grip of this life,_

_You won't be there by my side_

_And every word I wanted to say_

_Got replaced with the wedding ring_

** Part II **

“It’s now or never” Finn stood in front of her, clad in his black suit and she should be eager to go with him, but the only thing she could focus on was Quinn’s absence. 

“I…” She checked her phone and saw a new text message. Was she really asking Quinn to come and witness this? Was she really being fair to someone she clearly had feelings for? To someone she probably loved more than the guy standing in front of her?

“We’re going to lose our spot.” Finn urged her and took her by the hand. She threw one last look behind herself and caught Santana’s eyes with hers. She knew they had gotten each other and the moment she turned around to follow him, she heard the other brunette talk to someone who was supposed to be Quinn. “We have ten minutes.” He pushed the courtoom’s doors open and led her down the hallway, more like dragging her. 

“Finn…” She took her hand back once they stood in front of the judge.

“Berry and Hudson?” The woman behind the counter checked the paperwork in front of her and looked up at the two teens. “aren’t you young?” 

“I am eighteen.” Finn smiled proudly and turned to Rachel, who was checking her phone.

“Miss Berry, are you alright, dear?” The judge looked between them and returned her gaze on the distressed brunette. 

“I...yes, Your Honor.” She sighed and sent another text out, hoping to see Quinn before they even started.

“Your parents’ consent?” She sent a look over their shoulders to the four adults, who wore similar distressed looks. They could only nod, not really wanting to voice their thoughts out. 

“So, we’re here to witness the union of Finn Hudson and Rachel Babra Berry in marriage.” The judge looked at the couple and family friends behind them. “Now Mr. Hudson repeat after me…” She looked at the tall guy who nodded and smiled. “I, Finn Hudson, take you, Rachel Barbra Berry, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.” 

Standing tall, he took Rachel’s hand and looked down at her. “I, Finn Hudson, take you, Rachel Barbra Berry, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love.” He grinned and swallowed heavily, fighting the emotions. “I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.” He grabbed his ring and went to slip it over her finger but Rachel pulled her hand back. “Rachel…”

“God...I…” Looking around herself, she felt hyperventilating. “I need...I need some air.” Rachel took another step back and turned towards her parents. What to do?

“Rachel, we can’t stop now...it’s just...5 more minutes and it will be over.” Finn tried to take her hand but the more he advanced, the further she moved away from him. It felt like she was putting more walls around her.

“Geez, it sounds like it’s a sacrifice.” Santana chuckled and looked at Rachel, with a knowing smirk. 

“Shut up, Santana!” He shouted, earning a cough from the judge behind her. “Rachel, come here…”

“I can’t...I am sorry.” Rachel took her engagement ring off and left it on the nearest table before taking off towards the door, where they had come through. She ran past their friends, some more shocked than others. She ran, despite the uncomfortable shoes and the wedding dress. She ran the fastest she could, despite her burning lungs. She ran until she collided with someone, in a hurry as well.

“Sorry. I…” Quinn caught Rachel before they ended up sprawled on the floor of the courthouse. “Is it over?”

“Where the hell were you?” She pushed against her chest and kept on pushing, until the blonde was pushed against the wall by the front door.

“I came as soon as I could but the car before me was hit by a truck and I had to stop, being a witness and all.” Quinn looked at her, catching her hands. “I’m sorry I missed it…”

“You didn’t.” Rachel looked over her shoulder, hearing familiar voices searching for her. “I...I’ll explain. Can...God, can you take me away from here?”

“What?” Quinn looked at the brunette and around them. Where was Finn? She realized something must have gone wrong, so she just nodded and led her outside, where she had parked her Red Beetle. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“Whose is this house?” Rachel followed the blonde in the cabin, lifting the veil off her head and throwing it aside.

“My family’s.” Quinn switched the lights on and rubbed her hands together. It was colder than she had hoped. “It was our place when we went camping with my parents.” She dropped her duffel bag to the floor. 

“We?” Rachel rubbed her arms and looked around herself. It was in the perfect Fabray style. Cold yet elegant. 

“My sister and I.” Walking to the fireplace, kneeled in front of it and threw some logs into it, starting it with expertise. “It should get warmer soon, if you want to change into something else there are fresh clothes in my gym bag.”

“What about you?” She reached in the bag and got a pair of sweatpants and a McKinley sweater.

“I left some old clothes in my bedroom, if you’re cold I probably have a jacket or maybe we can check in my sister’s room.” Quinn walked into the open kitchen and checked in the cupboards for something to eat and drink.

“Thank you, I will go change.” Rachel disappeared upstairs and located Quinn’s room, not so different from her usual one.

Ten minutes later, both changed into more comfortable attires, they stood in the open kitchen, in complete silence, nursing a hot cup of tea. Rachel’s phone had kept on ringing with calls and text messages, but after a couple of texts to her Daddies, to ensure them of her safety, she had just decided to switch it off. 

“Did you tell anyone we are together?” Rachel leaned against the counter, blowing the steam off her tea.

“No, I told Santana I stayed home but I am sure she didn’t buy it. I got a few interesting texts from Finn.” She showed the brunette, having nothing to hide. “He went from asking about your whereabouts to accusing me I was sabotaging him, by not showing up. Did you tell him anything?”

“About yesterday? God no, but it doesn’t take a genius to know there must be someone else if you run away from your own wedding.” Rachel chuckled sadly and took a long sip from her cup. She tilted her head back, enjoying the taste in her mouth. 

“Oh…” Quinn nodded and sat her mug down, taking a seat at the kitchen island. “Why did he assume I was behind it?”

“You were the only one missing and I didn’t want to go through it, without you there.” Rachel sat her mug down as well. 

“I was just running late, we could have gone back if you had wanted to.” Quinn furrowed her brows in confusion. “I was coming to support you.” 

“I know.” Rachel nodded and walked over to where she sat. “But that was not enough…” She hid her face into the collar of the sweater, that smelled like lavender and Quinn. She inhaled deeply and took another step forward, leaving a distance of less than a foot between them. 

“Do you want me to talk to him? I can tell him nothing happened and...maybe you can set up a new date?” Quinn stood up. “I promise I’ll be the first one to show up, next time.” 

“You don’t get it, Quinn.” Rachel shook her head. “I couldn’t go through it because you weren’t there.” She cupped her neck and stared up into her confused eyes. “You weren’t standing there with me, in front of the judge.” 

“What...what are you trying to say, Rachel?” Quinn’s hands trembled, so she just dropped them around her waist, fisting the fabric of her sweatshirt. 

“When I heard Finn recite his vows.” She kept on staring into her hazel eyes. “When he said he’d take me to be his partner in life and one true love, I couldn’t help but think of you.” She was openly crying. “I wanted you there with me, no one else.” 

“God, Rachel…” They were both crying. “I thought I was too late.” She pulled the brunette into her arms and rested their foreheads together, resisting the urge to just lean forward and finally give into her wish to kiss her. 

“Quinn, can I kiss you now?” Rachel stood on her tiptoes and pushed against the blonde, who leaned heavily against the counter behind her back.

“Thought you’d never ask.” Quinn nodded and felt the girl’s lips crash against hers, for the first time. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“Are you alright?” Quinn nuzzled her neck from behind, tightening her grip around her waist as they lied in front of the fireplace, naked if not for the duvet draped over their lower bodies.

“Perfect.” Rachel leaned back into the blonde and turned her head to just find her mouth with hers, for the umpteenth time. 

“We didn’t rush too much did we?” Quinn kissed her lips and then her nose, sighing happily when their hands laced against the Persian carpet, where they had made love for most of the evening.

“If we had been anyone else, I would have to say yes…” Rachel nuzzled her nose against her cheek. “But it’s us. Nothing could ever feel better than this. We had to catch up on all the time we wasted away from each other.”

“Maybe it wasn’t a waste of time.” Quinn perched herself on her elbow and kept her hold on the brunette, who had shifted on her back to look up at her. “Everything happens for a reason and I’d like to think that we needed to go through it, to get ready for this.” She lifted her hand to brush her knuckles against the side of Rachel’s face. “Sophomore Quinn would’ve run away from you and all the things you made her feel, you still make me feel.”

“Maybe you’re right.” Rachel brought her downwards and kissed her softly. “But you’re here and it’s all that matters to me.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Rach.” Quinn slipped back on top of her, between her open legs. 

“I know this isn’t technically…” She pointed between their bodies. “You had Puck and I…”

“I really don’t want to think about Finn Hudson in my place.” Quinn dropped her face against her forearm. 

“Well, if it can be of any help.” Rachel’s hand slipped down her back and rested against her backside, pressing their bodies fully together. “It lasted 10 minutes and we didn’t get to...he never saw me naked.”

“You did it with your clothes on?” Quinn chuckled and looked down at the brunette, bathed in the warm light coming from the fireplace. 

“He couldn’t really handle it, so we fumbled under the covers and just went with it. We got dressed and cuddled afterwards.” Rachel’s other hand brushed her loose hair back, clearing her face. “We never did it again.”

“What a fool.” Quinn shook her head. “I could spend hours worshipping every inch of your body.” Leaning down, she trailed the tip of her tongue along the side of her neck, paying extra attention to the fading hickey she had left during their first round. 

“Mmhmm.” Rachel closed her eyes and tilted her head backwards against the carpet, exposing her neck to the blonde’s strokes. 

“Making love to you was better than I could’ve ever dreamt of.” She trailed her lips to her left ear and whispered softly against it. 

“Quinn…” Rachel’s hands searched for hers, lacing their fingers above their heads. 

“I love you, Rachel.” Quinn stretched her frame against Rachel’s, pressing every inch and every curve against the naked brunette under her.”I’ve loved you for so long that I can’t...I can’t believe you’re with me.” She kissed the brunette hard. Her tongue slipped into Rachel’s mouth, battling with hers for a false dominance. 

“I love you too.” Rachel whispered breathlessly against her bruised lips. “I love you so much.” She arched into the blonde, who was slowly moving against her. She had lost count of how many times she had screamed Quinn’s name out, in the silent night but she didn’t really care. She would keep on doing it as long as her voice supported her. 

“Do you want to move upstairs?” Quinn kissed her heated cheeks and then her lips. 

“I like it here, it’s more romantic.” Rachel rolled them over, away from the heat and took her rightful place on top, straddling her hips.

“I agree.” Sitting up, the blonde lifted the duvet around their backs and tied the loose ends together, creating a warm cocoon around them. 

“I always thought my first time with a woman would’ve been with you.” She circled her head with her forearms and leaned down to nibble on her lower lip.

“Was it like you imagined it to be?” Quinn sat up straighter to catch her lips again.

“Better and more comfortable.” Rachel pushed her hair back. “When I imagined it, we were in a bathroom cramped in a stall not to get caught.”

“Dirty. Public sex fantasies, Miss Berry?” Quinn smirked and nudged her forehead against hers. “Anything else you’d like to confess?”

“Oh please, as if you didn’t have fantasies about my skirts?” She pushed against the blonde, who chuckled and caught her wrist before she shoved her again. 

“Don’t forget the sweaters and the knee high socks.” Quinn smirked at the pout the brunette sported. 

“You’re no fun.” Crossing her arms over her chest, she looked away from the blonde. 

“You’re sexy when you’re mad.” Quinn nuzzled her neck and dipped her hands down the hem of the loose duvet to grab onto her backside. 

“Don’t think it’s gonna work…” Rachel tried resisting her but when Quinn scraped her teeth along her pulse, she nearly lost it. 

“Do you need me to beg for forgiveness?” Quinn nibbled on her earlobe and squeezed her ass, grinding her against her abs. 

“God…” Rachel dropped her forehead against the side of her head, whimpering with each roll of her hips. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Quinn whispered in her ear as her hand slipped between her thighs, brushing against her sensitive core. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“Morning.” Rachel found Quinn at the stove, reheating the pancakes she had obviously bought at some diner nearby.

“Morning, sleepyhead.” Quinn turned the stove off and walked to the brunette, who was visibly sleep deprived. 

“We could’ve gone out together, you didn't have to-“ She yawned and fell against Quinn’s shoulder, nuzzling the fabric of her sweater. 

“You were sleeping soundly and Tom’s Diner is 1 minute drive away from the cabin.” She kissed the side of her face and wrapped her into her arms. She had missed her even if they had been away from each other for less than 15 minutes. She was screwed. 

“Okay.” Rachel held onto her and borrowed some of her warmth. The fire had died down during the night and without Quinn there, it suddenly felt cold. 

“Do you want to eat here or down there?” She nodded to the carpet where they had spent the night. 

“You choose, I’ll just put something on. I am freezing.” She kissed her cheek and went to move away, but Quinn pulled her in by the hand into a soft kiss.

“Good morning.” She kissed her again, slipping both arms around her waist.

“Good morning.” Rachel smiled and lost herself into her embrace. “What time did you get up? I didn’t hear you leave”

“It was past 7. I wanted to lie back down and sleep some more with you, but we didn’t have dinner and I was famished.” She cupped her face with her right hand. “Next time, I promise I’ll be there when you wake up.”

“Sounds like a good compromise.” She leaned on her tiptoes to kiss her again, before disentangling from her arms to fetch the clothes they had thrown all over the place, the evening before. 

Quinn grabbed the pancakes and their coffees and moved to the carpet. Sitting everything down, she carefully dropped on her backside and sat cross legged, waiting for Rachel to finish getting dressed.

“I have like 30 texts and 42 missed calls from Finn and Kurt and some unknown number, that should be Finn.” She dropped her phone to the side and sat across from the blonde.

“He’s worried about you, I’d feel the same in his shoes.” She grabbed their coffees and handle one to the brunette, who nodded.

“I told him I was okay but I had nothing to say.” She took a sip from her coffee, surprised to taste the soy milk and the extra caramel syrup.

“Those are vegan friendly too.” Quinn nodded to the pile of homemade pancakes. “I was tempted to get a side of bacon, but you would have not kissed me for the whole day and I had to choose.”

“Was it a hard one?” Rachel sat her coffee down and crawled over the blonde, dropping in her lap. 

“Very, bacon or you?” Quinn smirked and kissed her nose. “We could make a movie about it...Quinn’s choice.”

“That’s like blasphemy, Quinn Fabray.” Rachel pushed her back, slipping from her lap to sit beside her. “You’re implying your choice is as dramatic as the one Merly Streep’s character had to endure through those horrendous times?”

“I chose you!” Quinn chuckled and grabbed a pancake, stuffing her mouth with it.

“You’re such a brute.” Rachel cut a piece and ate it, munching slowly. 

“You love me.” She washed it down with her black american coffee.

“It’s all in the looks.” She smirked at the shocked look Quinn had. “And you’re hot between the sheets.”

“Rude.” Quinn pouted. 

“Oh, baby…” Rachel leaned over to kiss her cheek. “I’m kidding.” 

“Say it again.” The pout blossomed in a full smile, upon hearing that term of endearment. 

“Baby?” Rachel smiled and looked into Quinn’s eyes, unable to hide her own smile. “Isn’t it too much?”

“Of course not, I like it.” Quinn reached out with her palm and caressed her cheek, brushing her fingertips along her cheekbone. 

“I don’t want to leave this place.” Rachel sat on her heels and held Quinn’s hand against her cheek. 

“I know, but we have to go back even if I’d rather stay locked with you here.” Quinn pulled her closer and reclined back, tugging Rachel with her.

“We have two months left and…” Rachel sighed and tucked her head under her chin. “What if I am not going to New York?”

“You’re going to NYADA, Rach.” Quinn ran her fingers through her hair.

“But what if I am not going? You’ll be off to Yale with all these geniuses and I will be stuck in Lima like another loser. Why should you want me?” 

“You have other options.” She tilted the brunette’s face upwards to look at her. “You could apply to other schools or you could just go to OSU and try again, next year. I will support any choice you will make and even if you decide to take a year off to have a round trip around Europe, I’d support you from here.” She leaned down to kiss her softly. “I will always support you, Rachel.” 

“What did I do to deserve you?” Rachel rolled on her stomach and hovered the blonde, perched on her elbows. 

“You’d do the same for me.” Quinn tucked some loose strand behind her ear.

“Can we stay here for a few more hours?” Lying down, she crossed her arms under her chin and rested her head on her hands, facing the blonde.

“As long as you want.” Quinn curled around her and dropped her head beside hers, noses brushing. 

_If you'd let me inside,_

_I'm not so easy,_

_You know I've never really been,_

_But what I can give you,_

_Is as real as the world that we're in_

** Part III **

A slow beeping noise woke her from her sleep. Reaching out with her arm, she searched for Quinn’s warmth but her hand simply met a cold bedsheet. Lifting her head, she looked around and suddenly found herself in a hospital room, surrounded by the clear smell of antiseptics. Her heart tightened in her chest, when her eyes landed on the prone form on the hospital bed, surrounded by machines and tubes that were definitely keeping her alive. 

“Quinn…” Her words were caught in her throat. “Oh, God…” Rising to her feet, she leaned over the blonde beauty and reached out with her hand, scared to cause further harm to the girl who had stolen her heart. “We were...It can’t be true.” 

“You’re awake, dear.” Judy Fabray walked inside the room, with her eyes still red from the many tears she had shed in the past hours. “I got you something to eat.” She handed her a pack of salted peanuts. “They’re vegan friendly, Quinn made sure to remind me of that.”

“What happened?” Rachel looked back at the blonde, who was breathing heavily through the ventilator covering her mouth. 

“She was driving to your wedding with that boy, Finn.” Judy leaned over the other side of the bed and ran her fingers through her daughter’s hair. “I think she was in a rush to get there in time when a truck came out of nowhere and it hit her.” 

“But she had made it…” Rachel reached for her hand and laced their fingers together, remembering the vivid memories of their hands clasped together, as they made love or slept together. It felt so real that she couldn’t believe it was only a dream. “She was late but she was there and then...and then we ran off together.” She wiped the tears from her chee and dropped back on the chair, bringing the blonde’s knuckles to her lips. “Was it only a dream?”

“I’m sure it was a beautiful dream, honey.” Judy smiled sadly. If only Quinn knew she was the one who had gotten the girl in the end, instead of lying in a hospital bed fighting her battle with death. 

“It felt so real.” Rachel closed her eyes and hoped to be just taken back to that reality, where she and Quinn were locked away from the world, in a perfect bubble of happiness and love. But what was real and what not? 

“She told me about you…” Judy took the other chair and sat down, almost ready to succumb to the tiredness and the pain. “I wish she didn’t love you so hard, but that’s my Lucy. She’s always worn her heart on her sleeve.” 

“I love her too, Miss Fabray.” Rachel looked down at the blonde. “I love her so much and she doesn’t even know that.” She closed her eyes and dropped her face against her forearms. 

“You should get some rest…” Judy reached across the hospital bed to run her fingers through Rachel’s locks. “You should change out of that wedding dress, as well. You can come back whenever you want, I made sure of that.” 

“I don’t want to leave her.” Rachel lifted her head, sniffing. 

“She’ll be here when you come back.” Judy looked at her daughter. 

“How can you be so sure of that?” Rachel rose to her feet and loosened her grip around Quinn’s fingers. 

“My daughter is a fighter and she has one more reason to come back, now.” Judy looked between the two girls with a sad smile. Life could really be unfair. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“Rachel, honey….” Her Daddies engulfed in a bear hug as soon as she was out of Quinn’s room. Their clothes were the same ones they were wearing at the courthouse, meaning they hadn’t gone home to change either. They had been there with her, but for how long?

“I’m so confused, Dad.” Rachel buried her face against his chest, holding onto his waist with both arms. With her face pressed into his chest and her eyes closed, she couldn’t help but remember how good it felt to hug Quinn and be held by her. 

“It’s fine, honey.” Hiram rubbed her back and draped his suit jacket over her trembling shoulders. “We can go home and then come back tomorrow. You need some rest.” 

“I don’t want to leave her.” Wiping her cheeks, she borrowed her Dad’s handkerchief and wiped her face, 

“Quinn wouldn’t want you to get sick, honey.” Hiram rubbed her shoulders softly. “We’ll be here first in the morning and we can also bring Judy a change of clothes, ok? God knows that poor woman needs to get some rest as well.” 

“Ok, Daddy.” Rachel nodded tiredly and let her parents guide her out of the Intensive Care wing. Once she stepped in the main lobby, she found Finn and some of their other friends waiting, some asleep and some pacing back and forth. 

“How’s Quinn?” Santana shot up from her seat, followed by Mercedes and Sam who were standing in front of her, with hopeful faces.

“She…” Rachel took in a deep breath, trying to fight the tears back but she failed, miserably. “She’s hurting and it’s all my fault.” She looked down at her feet, at the dress that simply reminded her of one of the biggest mistakes of her young life. “She’s not breathing autonomously and there are so many pipes and tubes…” 

“It’s not your fault, Berry.” Santana pulled her in a hug and rubbed the back of her head. “You were not driving that truck.” She held onto the sobbing brunette. “She’s strong and stubborn, you know her...she’s gonna get out of this.” 

“I would never forgive myself if something bad happened to her.” Pulling back, she looked at her friends, who nodded in understanding. “Do you know where they have a spare key? We want to bring Judy a change of clothes and some food, maybe.” 

“I have a spare key.” Mercedes patted Rachel’s shoulder. “We can go together, tomorrow morning.” 

“I’ll come help.” Sam nodded from behind, along with Brittany who had joined her girlfriend’s side. 

“We’ll meet up tomorrow morning, at Quinn’s.” Rachel nodded to her friends and then walked toward the door, blatantly ignoring Finn’s pleading eyes. 

“Rachel! Rachel, wait up!” He followed them through the parking lot and stood in front of her, before she could slip in the backseat of her Dad’s car. 

“Not now, Finn.” She sighed and tried to get in, but he kept the door closed with his weight. 

“We need to talk about this, Rachel. You ran away before we could get in front of the judge.” Finn tried to cup her face, but she escaped his grip. “Do...Do you still want this?”

“Finn, I’m tired and worried about our friend. I can’t really think properly.” Rachel knew what her real answer was, but what was the point of breaking his heart as well? There was enough sadness in this stupid and unwanted love triangle, already. 

“Friend?” Finn chuckled bitterly. “Since when did you two become friends? She’s been trying to sabotage our wedding since day one...don’t you see it? She doesn’t want you to be happy.”

“And you do?” She pushed him back with all the strength she had. “You think that getting married now is going to make us happy? Do you really believe that I want this?” She pointed around them. “Do you think i want a house with a picket fence here in Lima?” She laughed bitterly. “I never wanted it. I want New York and Broadway, but you still don’t get it do you?” 

“Rachel…” He tried to reach out for her hands, but she just took a step back. 

“Marrying you was the easy way out, but we go through this we’re going to resent each other years from now.” She looked down at her ring. “You would never be happy in NY and I can’t stay here, Finn.” She slipped the ring off. 

“Rach, please.” He grabbed onto her face, hoping to see his Rachel instead of this version of her. Where was the Rachel Berry he had fallen in love with?

“I think you should keep this.” Rachel slipped it in the side pocket of his jacket. “I’m sorry, Finn.” She kissed his cheek and then slipped from his hold, getting into the backseat of the car. She hoped he wouldn’t start chasing after her and he did not. He just stood there, staring after her as she left, for good. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“She told me about your last conversation.” Santana was sitting beside her, outside Quinn’s room. “How long?”

“I think I...I always had a crush on her.” Rachel leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. She could never forget the first time she had seen Quinn walk down the hallway, with her red and white uniform and perfect ponytail. She was like a fallen angel. “She’s beautiful.” 

“She is, but a lot more than that, right?” Santana smiled knowingly. A pretty face was easy to judge, but Quinn hid everything under the surface like she was supposed to. Like a Fabray was supposed to do. “Perfection comes with a price, you know? She made it look easier than it really was.” Santana sighed deeply and looked at the brunette. “She’s not lying about her feelings for you, Rachel. I’ve never seen her like that with any of her past boyfriends or with her friends. It’s always been you.” 

“I know and I wish I had seen it before.” She rubbed her face with her hands, fighting the urge to cry. 

“I think that...I believe that if it’s meant to be, then it will happen.” Santana rubbed her back comfortingly. “She’s going to get out of here and you’ll have your chance to make each other happy. God knows you both need that.” 

“What if she’s going to resent me for having put her through this? If I hadn’t asked her to come, she wouldn’t have rushed and that truck…” She fell into her friend’s arms and sobbed into her shoulder. “I’d do anything to go back in time and re-do everything.”

“I know, Rach.” Santana kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back comfortingly. She was at loss of words, that was Quinn’s job. It was Quinn’s job to make it alright...for everyone. 

_I would fall asleep_

_Only in hopes of dreaming_

_That everything would be like it was before_

_But nights like this it seems are slowly fleeting_

_They disappear as reality is crashing to the floor_

****

** Part IV **

Days were all the same between School, Glee Club and the daily visits at the hospital. Rachel visited her at least once a day and, on the weekends, she made sure to stop by in the morning and in the afternoon, to give Judy the chance to go home and freshen up as well. She hadn’t seen Quinn’s father, but from what Judy had confessed to her - during one of the late visits at night - Russell was taking care of the expensive medical bills and dropped by at least every other day, in a small attempt to fix the broken bond with his youngest daughter. He was trying, at least. 

When Rachel walked through the door, that evening, she knew something had changed or was about to change. She could tell by the way the nurses were walking in and out of Quinn’s room, clearly following the doctors’ instructions. When she entered the room, she was surprised to find two adults standing inside the room; she recognized Judy as soon as she entered but could only assume that the other one was Russell, by the way he held the blonde woman with familiarity. 

“Is...Did something happen?” Her eyes landed on the blonde girl, who was still sleeping in her hospital bed, with all the machines connected to different parts of her body to monitor her vitals. 

“Oh dear.” Judy walked up to her and hugged her tightly. “She woke up.” She pulled the brunette along and walked to where Russell stood, tall and with an unreadable expression on his face. 

“Mr. Fabray.” She extended her hand and, for a moment, she feared he’d just slap it away and order her out of the room, for being a sinner and having corrupted his perfect Christian daughter. 

“Miss Berry.” He shook her hand and then took a step forward. “Thank you for taking care of my daughter and my ex-wife.” He was grateful. 

“I...it’s not a problem. Quinn would’ve done the same for me.” Rachel looked over at the blonde and held her breath, hoping she’d finally open those eyes she loved so much and just stare at her. Stare at her the way she always did. 

“I may...I may have trouble understanding this, but she’s my daughter.” Russell squeezed Judy’s hand over the bed railing. “I made a mistake once, but I won’t make it again.”

“Let’s give them a moment, Russ.” Judy patted Rachel on the back and then tugged her ex-husband by the hand, leading him outside the hospital room to give them some privacy. 

“Quinn…” Rachel left the Gardenias by the foot of the bed and moved to stand by her side. She took a chair and sat the closest she could, despite the tubes and the wires, and reached for her left hand. “Quinn, do you hear me?” She looked at the blonde, expectantly.

“Mmhmm…” Quinn whimpered softly, turning her head toward her. 

“You can hear me…” Standing up, Rachel hovered her face and cupped her cheek with her palm, stroking her skin with the pad of her thumb. “I missed you.” Leaning down, she nuzzled her cheek with her nose, sighing happily when Quinn’s hand squeezed her fingers, albeit lightly. 

“Rachel?” Quinn rasped out. Her throat ached and her mouth was dry, but she would’ve recognized that voice and touch anywhere. She had filled her dreams for days and she was there, like a Prince Charming at the end of every fairytale. 

“You shouldn’t talk.” Rachel kissed her forehead gently and moved back to retrieve an ice cube from the plastic cup on her bedside table. Carefully, she brushed the cube over her dry lips and then dipped it in her open mouth, so her tongue could get some relief as well. 

“Mmm…” Quinn turned her head around and realized she was in a hospital room, for the first time. What was going on? 

“You were in a car accident on your way to my wedding.” Rachel dropped the cube in the bin by the bed and sat back on the chair. “You’ve been in an induced coma for the past 20 days, to give you time to recover from your lung surgery.” Lacing their fingers together, she brought Quinn’s attention back to her. 

“Mom?” Quinn held her throat with her free hand, massaging it slowly. It still hurt hell. 

“She went to grab a cup of coffee.” Rachel checked her wristwatch and realized she had been gone for no longer than 10 minutes. “You have a fractured leg, your left one, and dislocated shoulder. But no major damage to your lungs or brain....” She smiled and kissed the back of her hand. “I thought we had lost you, Fabray.”

“We?” Quinn used her free hand to reach for Rachel’s face, brushing the bangs off her eyes. 

“I thought…” Rachel looked away from the blonde, but kept her lips pressed against her knuckles. “I thought I had killed you.” She wiped the corner of her eyes angrily, not wanting to cry in front of Quinn. She wasn’t the one who had gone through a 5 hours surgery between the two of them. She wasn’t the one lying in a hospital bed for days. 

“You.” Quinn held her throat as she spoke slowly, one word at a time. “Didn’t.” She dropped her hand and turned her head sideways, to look at Rachel as she spoke. 

“You can go back to sleep, you must be tired.” Rachel smiled and cupped her face with her hand, caressing the skin under her eye with her thumb. 

“Stay.” Quinn nodded, succumbing to the tiredness of the medications and the gentleness of Rachel’s touch. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

**“** I miss school.” Quinn huffed, reclining back into her hospital bed unhappy with the TV shows that were currently airing. 

“You’re such a nerd.” Rachel chuckled from her seat and grabbed the remote from the blonde, switching back to an old rom-com. 

“Easy for you to talk, you’re keeping your grades up.” Quinn reached for the book on the bedside table and picked it from where she had left it, the night before. 

“You’re going to catch up in no time, when are they discharging you?” Rachel switched the TV off and reclined in her chair, to stare at the blonde. 

“Tomorrow or maybe the day after.” Turning another page, she kept on devouring word after word of one of her favorite books. 

“What are you reading?” Rachel stood to take a look at the hard cover and smiled knowingly, when she saw the title. “Again? How many times have you read it?”

“Ten? Fifteen?” Quinn smiled over the top of the book. “If I could go back in time, I’d do it to meet Scott Fitzgerald.”

“To be his Zelda?” Rachel chuckled and went to sit back on the chair, to settle for the night. She had offered to stay and watch Quinn for the night, sending Judy home for a night of full rest. 

“That chair seems awful for your back.” She scooted to the side, mindful not to put extra weight on her broken leg. “Lay here with me, there’s plenty of room.” 

“It wouldn’t be really that sanitary, Quinn, and I don’t want to hurt you now that you’re so close to being discharged.” Rachel looked unsure. The metal chair surely wasn’t the best solution to spend a whole night on. 

“It’s gonna be fine, as long as you don’t kick me out.” She pushed the bed railing off and patted the spot she had just vacated. “The nurses won't bother us until the early morning, I promise.” 

“If...okay, then.” Rachel dropped her flats by the bed and crawled onto the mattress, lying on her side beside the blonde, who reached over her to put the railing in its place, securing them both. 

“Here.” Quinn lifted her covers over the brunette and scooted back, enough to settle comfortably against her pillows. “You’re comfortable enough?” 

“Yes.” Rachel curled on her side, trying not to invade too much of Quinn’s space, even if it was hard not to. There were so many things left unsaid. So many open points. 

“Good.” Quinn dropped her book onto her bedside table and turned to stare at the brunette, studying her features. “I can hear you thinking.” 

“It’s nothing, really.” Rachel smiled reassuringly, but despite her acting classes and her attempts to mask it, she failed to hide her emotions. 

“I thought we were not keeping secrets from each other, at least not anymore.” Quinn sighed and turned her head to stare up at the ceiling.

“I am wondering about what it feels like kissing you.” Rachel whispered in her ear. Her lips brushed against it, while her hand searched for Quinn’s, under the covers. 

“You do?” Quinn took in a deep breath and tilted her head to the side, to stare back at Rachel. 

“It’s all I could think of since I left your house that evening.” Rachel’s hand trailed up the side of her neck, cupping it with her palm. 

“I shouldn’t have let you go.” Quinn leaned forward to nuzzle her nose against Rachel’s, for a soft and tender Eskimo kiss. 

“You did not.” Rachel curled her hand around the back of Quinn’s head, tilting her head enough to brush their mouths together, but not fully. “You came back to me.” With that said, she leaned forward and finally connected their lips, for their very first kiss. 

_Lie down with me_

_And hold me in your arms_

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

** Part V **

Quinn woke up at the feeling of her bed dip under an additional weight, on the side she was not occupying. It was hard not to be in the comfort of her own very room, but the guest room was better than the couch in Dad’s study room or the hospital bed.

“Sorry, I thought I could be more discrete.” Rachel slipped beside her, mindful not to hurt her in the process of joining her under her Peanuts quilt,

“It’s fine, did my Mom let you in?” Quinn yawned openly, rubbing her sleepy eyes. All those meds were just making her incredibly drowsy, 

“Yes, she went back to work so I am in charge of supervising you.” Rachel smiled, running her fingers through her wild hair. 

“Who says you don’t need supervision, yourself?” Quinn smirked and scooted closer to the brunette, to steal a soft kiss from her.

“I’m the responsible one, miss Punk Cheerleader.” Rachel smiled against her lips, opening her mouth to kiss her fully without holding back, in fear to get caught.

“You totally liked my punk phase.” Quinn pecked her lips. “Especially, my short sleeved shirt cut above my midriff.” Smirking she nuzzled her nose. “I saw you ogling my newly acquired abs.”

“Guilty.” Rachel’s hand trailed along her side to disappear under her t-shirt and touch the tensing muscles, with her fingertips.”I like yours so much better than guys’ ones.”

“Good for me, then.” Quinn kissed the tip of her nose and settled back on her pillow, closing her eyes at the feeling of Rachel’s hand stroking up and down her stomach so slowly. 

“You should get some more sleep.” Rachel settled on her same pillow, nuzzling her ear with her nose and lips. 

“I sleep too much…” Quinn’s arm slipped from under the brunette to circle her back, drawing her closer. “I dreamt of you,”

“What about me?” Rachel moved her hand back upwards and brushed against the scar over the left side of her chest, where they had opened her to fix her collapsed lung. 

“I...I made it to the wedding, but you were on the run. I thought I would stop the wedding with some big love confession, but you never went through it.” Chuckling, she turned to the brunette, who wore a knowing smile. “I drove us away from Lima...we...we have a cabin by the lake, just a couple of hours from here and I knew we would not be bothered there.”

“Is it where you learnt to swim so well?” Rachel held her hand over her sternum, brushing her thumb over the skin above her heart.

“It was the most rapid and less expensive way for Lucy to lose weight and turn into Quinn.” Quinn looked away and sighed deeply. “My dad would have already paid for the nose job, but the weight loss was on me. I started swimming in the early morning and for longer hours, each week. Even when the weather was bad or the water too cold. I swam until my lungs burnt.”

“No one said anything?” Rachel kissed her cheek.”You could’ve gotten yourself killed.”

“I turned out somehow alright huh?” Quinn chuckled sarcastically. “I’ve been a bitch for most of high school, but I got what I always thought I wanted: top of my class, popularity.”

“You still want that?” Rachel went to pull her hand back but Quinn stopped her from retreating it.

“That was what I wanted when I didn’t know better…” The blond turned to look at her. “Before I met you and realized those things paled in comparison to how much I wanted you.” Quinn laced their fingers together. “I wanted you and I wanted to be worthy of your love.” 

“Quinn, you were…” Rachel leaned forward to kiss her softly. “You’ve always been worth it, even when you pretended to sabotage Glee but fought to get us a page in the yearbook.”

“You know about it?” Quinn furrowed her brows. Only two people knew about that and she hadn’t spilled the secrets out.

“I never saw Sue so touched after her sister’s death, until you were lying in that hospital bed.” Rachel smiled watery. “How could this be so obvious to everyone but us?”

“We’re idiots when it comes to feelings and we tend to make the worst choices, because they are the easiest ones.” Quinn kissed her forehead.

“What else did you dream of?” Rachel rubbed her forehead against the blonde’s lips and chin. 

“We shared our first kiss in that house.” Quinn whispered against her hair. 

“Who kissed whom first?” Rachel’s arm curled around her waist, so she could simply tuck herself into the blonde’s side.

“You did.” Quinn smiled. “But I got you naked first.”

“Did you have a sex dream about us, Quinn Fabray?” Rachel pulled back to stare at her in disbelief. 

“It wasn’t a sex dream per se.” Quinn raised her hands in surrender. “It was a natural progression between two people who were caught in a passionate moment. You never imagined it? I mean...us doing it? Even before we started dating?”

“So, are we dating?” Rachel’s eyebrow raised in a perfect Fabray way,

“Well…I thought it was pretty obvious, aren’t we?” Quinn looked at her, questioningly.

“You never asked me.” Rachel looked back at her, pouting.

“Neither did you. Why should I be the one to ask?” Quinn raised her brow. “Don’t try and drag me into some stereotypical theory about lesbian relationships and masculine/feminine roles, ‘cause I won’t buy it.”

“Fine.” Rachel was at loss of words. She had wanted to tell her she was the more dominant of the two, hence she was supposed to do the courting.

“You’re cute when you’re trying to play the argument in your head, but I am the President of the Debate club for a reason, dear Vice President.” Quinn leaned in to kiss her, but Rachel stopped her with a hand over her mouth. 

“Ha-ha. Not so fast.” Rache smirked. “If I am supposed to be the one asking, we play by my rules and no kissing is allowed until our first date.” 

“What? I am not getting out of this darn thing for six more weeks.”She pointed to her cast.

“Then, you better have very good dreams about us, Quinn, ‘cause you aren’t getting close to these until then.” She pointed to her lips and simply shifted lower, cuddling against her neck, not wanting to be the first to cave in. 

“Stupid rules.” Quinn kept on muttering to herself, not really paying attention to the soft giggles coming from the girl in her arms. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“Do you need a hand with that?” Sam approached her as she stood in front of her locker, struggling to fit all the books in her bag with one hand, as the other held onto the crutch. 

“Sam.” Quinn smiled at the boy and ex. “You should come by more often, we need to catch up.” 

“I thought you were busy…” He rubbed the back of his head and looked down the hallways, where Rachel was putting her own stuff away. 

“We...we are taking it slow.” Quinn looked at the brunette, smiling when the brunette found a small Hershey kiss in the side pocket of her bag.

“You’re such a hopeless romantic, where was this side of you when we dated?” He nudged her and leaned against her locker, looking between the two girls. 

“I cared about you, Sam, and you’re one of my best friends.” Quinn looked down at her feet. “But she’s just something else, you know?” She looked up at him. “She just-”

“I get what you mean.” He kissed the top of her head, softly. “I’m just glad you realized what you were missing before it was too late.” He watched Finn approach the brunette, for the umpteenth time since they had broken up and Rachel had called their wedding off.

“God, he’s not going to give up is he?” Quinn closed the locker and leaned on her crutches, with Sam by her side. 

“I don’t think so, even if she made it clear already.” The blonde guy draped her bag over his shoulder and steered her away from the scene. “You need to trust her on this, Q.” 

“I do.” Quinn sighed and threw one last glance over her shoulder, before she followed Sam to her first class of the day. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“You’re awfully quiet, is something wrong?” Rachel looked up at the blonde, who was staring off in the distance and was ignoring the movie they had put on. 

“No...nothing’s wrong.” Quinn shook her head and turned to look at the TV, to try and focus. 

“We can watch something else, you know?” Rachel paused the movie and sat up, turning to the blonde who was lost into her mind, again. 

“What did Finn want?” Quinn turned to face her, despite her casted leg perched on the coffee table, on a fluffy pillow. 

“So this is where you are?” Rachel dropped the remote and sat sideways on the couch, reaching to take Quinn’s hand in hers. “You know what Finn wanted, why don’t you ask me the real question?”

“Did you tell him about us?” Quinn looked at her.

“I did not, I don’t think it’s the right moment to drop it on him.” Rachel felt her grip slacken. “He’s just dealing with our break-up and the fact he might not even go to college, I don’t want to make things even harder for him.”

“Poor Finn, he must feel like a truck hit him out of nowhere.” She snarled and pulled her hand back, reaching for her crutches to stand up. 

“That was harsh and totally uncalled for. You cannot really compare your situations…” Rachel watched her get up and head to the kitchen. 

“Why not? ‘Cause I got his girl in the end?” Quinn leaned against the counter to grab a glass to fill with cold water. “Suddenly, I am not entitled to hurt because you chose me over him?”

“That’s not what I said and you know it.” Rachel leaned against the doorway. “Wouldn’t you feel hurt if you were in his shoes? The girl you’re in love with leaves you and every plan you had made together is suddenly meaningless.”

“I don’t need to be in his shoes to know what feels like watching you leave me.” Quinn filled it again with more water, suddenly feeling like her throat was too dry to let her speak. “You weren’t that considerate of my feelings when you walked out of that door to marry him.”

“If I hadn’t come here in the first place, we wouldn’t even be standing here talking about us.” Rachel shot back, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Or I wouldn’t have risked my life for that stupid wedding?!” As soon as the words escaped her mouth, she regretted them. Dropping her glass into the sink, she turned to look at the brunette who had dropped her own stance and was looking away from her. “Rachel…”

“You’re right. It’s my fault you’re hurting.” She wiped her cheek with the sleeve of her animal sweater. “It’s my fault if he’s hurting as well.” Turning around she walked back into the living room to get her things and just leave. 

“I’m sorry...I wasn’t thinking straight.” Quinn followed after her, thankful of all the practice with her crutches. “I was just mad and jealous.” Standing in the doorway, she watched her get her jacket on and take her bag from off the floor. “You don’t have to go.”

“I have to.” Rachel wiped her eyes and moved past her, not even sparing her another glance. “I...I don’t want to say things I’ll regret.”

“Rachel, I’m sorry…” Quinn turned to watch her. 

“I know you are…I’ll just talk to you later.” Rachel opened the front door and slipped out, without looking back at her. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

She hadn’t realized she had cried herself to sleep, until a soft knock on her door woke her up. She hadn’t even changed out of her clothes and had simply curled under a thick blanket, hugging a pillow to her as she cried in the aftermath of her fight with Quinn. The blonde’s words had hurt her, more than she had wanted to admit. They hurt her because they hid a truth she really didn’t want to face...the wedding had caused Quinn to rush and get into her accident. She had almost killed her because of a stupid wedding that didn’t even go through, causing someone else to hurt. It was the reason why Finn hurt. 

“I’m not hungry, Dad.” She replied after another knock, hoping her Dad would just leave her alone with her thoughts. 

“It’s…” A feminine voice said from the other side of the door. “Can I come in?” 

“Quinn?” Rachel raised herself from the pillow in time to see the blonde push her door open and walk into her room, leaning on her crutches as she hopped towards her. “How did you get here?”

“I told you I got better with these things.” Quinn used her right one to close the door behind herself. “Leroy stood behind me as I walked up the stairs, he was ready to take the fall for me.” 

“What are you doing here?” Rachel sat against the headboard and hugged the pillow to her chest, sniffing. 

“I know you said we’d talk later but I couldn’t really leave things like that.” Quinn stood by the bed and looked down at her. “I was a jerk.” 

“Yes, you were.” Rachel looked away from her. 

“I can’t promise I won’t hurt you, Rachel.” Quinn took a seat on the edge of the mattress, dropping the crutches to the side. “This is how I am and there are going to be times when we’ll hurt each other.” She clasped her hands together in her lap. “As much as I like to think it won’t happen to us, we are going to fight and say things just out of anger or frustration.” Looking at the brunette, she watched her nod softly in understanding. “But I want to make a promise to you…I’ll fight for you and for us.” 

“Quinn.” Rachel looked at the blonde. 

“You didn’t put me in that hospital bed, Rachel.” Quinn leaned over to cup her face, brushing her tears off with her thumb. “And I am sorry I said those things and made you feel like you did.” 

“I would’ve traded my life with yours, if I could have.” Rachel covered her hand with hers and leaned into her touch. 

“I was so mad about the whole Finn situation that I didn’t even ask you how you feel, about all of this.” Quinn kept on brushing her cheek. 

“I’m okay.” Rachel took her hand and dropped a soft kiss against her palm. “It’s different…”

“What’s different?” Quinn raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. 

“This relationship is not like what I had with Finn.” She held onto her hand. “I don’t know how to explain it but..everything is just intense.” 

“Maybe it’s because I’m a woman?” 

“It’s because it’s you.” Rachel played with their joined hands. “There was something charged between us even before we became fully aware of it and acted on our feelings.”

“We’ve always been drawn to each other, in some way.” Quinn nodded and squeezed her hand softly. “It’s getting late and I should let you get some rest.”

“Is your Mom picking you up?” Rachel stood up, as the blonde got back on her feet. 

“Yeah, she’s grabbing some take out for dinner and then she’s swinging by.” Quinn headed for the door, followed by the petite brunette. “I’ll see you tomorrow ok?” Leaning down, she placed a soft kiss against her forehead. 

“Wait.” Rachel gripped her by the lapels of her letterman jacket and stood in front of her, blocking her from opening the door. “Are we okay?”

“Yes, but I should be the one asking that question, don’t you think?” Quinn smiled, dropping her forehead against hers. 

  
“Do me a favour?” Rachel closed her eyes and pulled her closer. 

“Anything.” Quinn nodded softly, nudging her forehead against hers. 

“Would you kiss me?” Rachel tilted her head upwards and braced herself against her shoulders as she raised herself on her tiptoes. 

Quinn’s answer wasn’t made of words. Her lips parted to mash against Rachel’s partially open ones, reacquainting themselves with the feelings caused by their kisses. She chased after Rachel’s mouth for another kiss, deeper this time, that left them both breathless. It felt like they hadn’t kissed in ages, when it had only been a few days. 

“Goodnight, Rach.” Quinn pecked her lips lovingly, one more time. 

“Night, Quinn.” Rachel dropped her hands and just opened the door, watching her walk away and disappear down the stairs. 

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you_

_You're everything, everything_

** Part VI **

“What are you doing here?” Quinn leaned against the door and smiled, surprised to find Rachel on the other side with a pizza box in her hand. “Aren’t you supposed to be attending the Prom? We went through all the outfits and the song list.”

“I know but Prom isn’t the same without you there.” Rachel moved past her into the house and set her box down on the table by the door, to take her jacket off. “Is Judy home?”

“She went out for a business dinner with her colleagues, she needs a night with a bunch of other adults.” Quinn followed the brunette into the living room and dropped on the couch, lifting her casted leg on the coffee table. “Will you tell me the real reason why you didn’t go?” 

“I told you.” Rachel dropped beside her, after depositing the pizza box on the coffee table and reached for the remote, searching for some comedy rerun to keep in the background. “I didn’t feel like going, knowing you’d be here. I would have ended up sitting in the corner, waiting for an appropriate hour to just leave and come back here.”

“I would’ve appreciated seeing you in your dress.” Quinn leaned in to kiss her cheek. “I am sure you looked more beautiful than when I saw you try your outfits.” 

“You think?” Rachel turned to look at the blonde.

“I believe so.” Quinn smiled and pulled her closer, tucking her into her side. “For what it’s worth, I would’ve voted for you to be Prom Queen.” She nuzzled her ear and held her a little closer, feeling the brunette relax into her arms. 

“Who do you think will win?” Rachel dropped her shoes on the floor and curled on her side, with an arm draped over the cheerleader’s waist and her head tucked under her chin. 

“It could be Brittany and Santana, but I’d also go for Mercedes and Sam.” Quinn’s hand moved up and down her back, rubbing soft circles against the fabric of her shirt. 

“Sam and Mercedes are dating?” Rachel tilted her head upwards to look up at the blonde. 

“A few months, by now.” Quinn chuckled. “I think it was before VDay or something around that time of the year.” 

“Oh...Mercedes didn’t mention that.” Rachel furrowed her brows and rested her head back against her shoulder. 

“I’m sure she’s just waiting for the right moment to tell you, I got it from Sam but he’s a blabbering mouth.” Quinn kissed her temple comfortingly. “Sam knows about us and so does Santana.” 

“I know.” Rachel played with the hem of her sweatshirt. “Santana and I had a chat outside your hospital room, when we were waiting for you to wake up.”

“She saw it coming before I did.” The blonde nuzzled her face against Rachel’s hair, closing her eyes briefly. “I’m glad she was right.” 

“Do you still have dreams about us?” Rachel’s hand slipped under the hem of her sweatshirt to brush over her toned stomach. 

“From time to time.” Quinn nodded and tightened her grip around her waist. “But reality is pretty fine as well.” She kissed the skin behind Rachel’s ear, making her release a soft whimper. 

“What was your last dream about?” Rachel tilted her head back, giving Quinn more room to kiss along her jaw and down her neck. 

“It was something simple.” Quinn pushed her hair to the side and nipped her way down her pulse, scraping her teeth over her pulse. “I woke up to you making pancakes in what was supposed to be our kitchen, wearing nothing but my Yale t-shirt.”

“Were we in NY?” Rachel pulled back enough to just slip in her lap, straddling her right leg. Her forearms circled her head, playing with the end of her tight ponytail. 

“I think so.” Quinn’s hands rested on the curve of her hips, palming them over the waistband of her skirt. “It felt so familiar.” 

“Maybe it wasn't a dream…” Rachel tilted her head to the side and leaned down, to brush her lips over Quinn’s, ever so gently. “Maybe you saw the life another Quinn and Rachel are living, in a parallel universe.”

“Maybe.” Quinn sat up and crossed her arms behind her back, holding her safely in place. “Or maybe it’s gonna be us in a few years, when we’re both in New York living together.”

“You want to live with a high maintenance diva like me?” Rachel tilted her head back to peck her lips softly. 

“You’re not a diva, but I want that and so many other things with you, Rach.” Quinn nodded and crashed her mouth against the brunette, who fell into her arms and pressed her back into the couch behind them. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“You never told me how I look with my uniform?” Quinn stepped inside the bathroom, walking on her two legs without any additional support.

“Quinn…” Rachel dropped the lipgloss on the counter and looked at the blonde through the mirror, smiling at the sight of her girlfriend clad in her usual Cheerio uniform. 

“So, how do I look?” Quinn stepped up into her back and circled her waist from behind, nuzzling the back of her head. 

“You look beautiful.” Rachel leaned her head back and reached for her, turning her face so she could drop a soft kiss on her lips. 

“Thought we were not supposed to kiss until tonight.” Quinn whispered against her mouth. 

“We threw that stupid rule out of the window weeks ago.” Rachel pushed her back enough to turn around in her arms and circle her neck with her forearms. “But I can withhold my kissing services, if you want to play by those rules.”

“Hell no.” Quinn leaned down to kiss her softly, pushing her more against the cold counter behind them. “You ever thought we’d end up kissing here, after all the moments we shared in a bathroom?” 

“Yes.” Rachel’s hands dropped to the collar of her uniform. “I imagined more than just kissing you, though.” She nipped at her bottom lip, earning a low grunt from the Cheerleader captain. 

“Naughty, Berry.” Quinn looked around them and lifted the brunette on top of the counter, so she could stand between her thighs and erase any distance between them. “Thought the auditorium was more your thing.”

“The only heavy moment we had in the auditorium was when you tried to send me on my way.” Rachel cupped the sides of her face and tilted it upwards, so she could stare into her hazel eyes. “You were wrong.” 

“About what?” She clenched the fabric of her shirt in her fists. 

“I can get it right.” Rachel leaned down to brush the tip of her nose against Quinn’s. “And I can look for that happy ending with you.” Moving lower, she brushed her mouth over the blonde’s, who closed her eyes when their lips touched. 

“I was just trying…” Quinn dropped her head against her shoulder, holding onto the brunette with both arms. 

“I know and I never thanked you for that.” Rachel kissed the side of her face softly. Running her fingers along the back of her exposed neck, she massaged the spot feeling Quinn relax against her. 

“We should go back.” Quinn regretted having said that, but they were going to wonder where they were. 

“I’ll pick you up at 7.” Rachel nodded and loosened her grip around her shoulders. “Dress casual, nothing fancy.” 

“You’re the boss.” Quinn smiled and pecked her lips lovingly, before helping her down. “I’ll see you later, Rach.” 

“Later, Quinn,” Fixing her dress, she watched the blonde tighten her ponytail and walk out of the door, with her HBIC face back on. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“What’s bugging you?” Quinn rolled over in her single bed and looked at her girlfriend, who was rolling back and forth across the room. 

“Nothing, I didn't mean to wake you up.” Rachel pulled her covers back and sat up against the headboard, bringing her knees to her chest. 

“I wasn’t sleeping, but your thoughts are so loud that it’s impossible to ignore them.” Pushing her own covers back, she stood up and padded barefoot across the hotel room. “Scoot over, I’m getting in there with you.”

“Quinn, we promised no funny business.” Rachel tried protesting, but the blonde simply climbed on her bed and slipped under her blanket, fitting in the space between the brunette and the wall. 

“I am not trying to have sex with you, I’m trying to help you with whatever is running through your head.” Propping her pillow against the wall, she mirrored the brunette’s stance and draped an arm around her shoulders, tucking her into her side. 

“Sorry.” Rachel relaxed and curled against her, holding on her waist with both arms. “I’m just nervous about tomorrow.”

“We’ve been rehearsing non-stop and your solo’s performance is impeccable.” Quinn rested her chin atop her head. “I told Sam to keep his eyes on Finn to prevent any unwanted kiss, that could cause us Nationals again.” 

“Who is gonna keep an eye on you?” Rachel nuzzled her neck and scooted lower, slipping back under the covers with Quinn following after her. 

“I think I can keep myself in check until we’re back in the privacy of this room or one of our bedrooms, where I will express my feelings for you.” Quinn tucked her under the covers and cradled her head with her forearm. 

“You will?” Rachel’s leg slipped between the blonde’s, foot locking around her bare calf. “And how do you plan doing it?” 

“I have got a couple of ideas.” Quinn tilted her head upwards with her other hand and leaned down to brush a tender kiss on her pouty lips. “I can’t give you a preview, tonight.”

“Why not?” Rachel’s hand disappeared under the hem of her t-shirt, to play with the fabric of her loose sleep shorts that she wore for bed. 

“Because we can’t afford you losing your ability to sing.” Quinn’s hand trailed along her throat, tracing her muscle with her fingertips before dipping lower, to undo the buttons of her pajama top. “My method requires a lot of moaning and screaming loud obscenities.” Her fingers worked enough buttons off to just cup the underside of her right breast. 

“Oh really?” Rachel whimpered, clenching her fingers around the waistband of her shorts. 

“Really.” Quinn’s lips caught hers in a hard kiss. Her tongue moved inside her mouth, in a way that her fingers itched to do with her stiff nipple. She pushed against Rachel’s tongue, circling it back and forth as their bodies grew closer, under the thick blankets. 

“God, Quinn…” Rachel pulled back, breathless. Her nails were scratching along the blonde’s abs, in a failing attempt to get a grip and not let her desires lead her down a very dangerous path. 

“I should go back to my bed.” Quinn pulled her hand back from her open top and ran her fingers through her hair, some strands were stuck to her sweaty forehead. 

“Yeah, maybe you should.” Rachel lifted the covers and simply slipped on top of the blonde, with her top now off and thrown on the other side of the room. “Or maybe you could sleep here with me.”

“Rach, this is not exactly what sleeping together means.” Quinn’s arms were lifted over her head, so her t-shirt could be easily removed as well.

“Really now? I thought sleeping together had a wider meaning, nowadays.” Rachel’s hands rested each side of her head, to hold herself up while their chests pressed together, without any barrier left between them. 

“God, what’s gotten into you?” Quinn’s hands palmed her hips, keeping her from simply lowering them against hers.

“I’m dealing with the thoughts running through my head.” Rachel lowered her face, brushing the tip of her tongue over Quinn’s parted lips. Slowly, she traced her bottom lip and then moved to her upper lip, lapping at it like a kitten. “I’m not thinking about tomorrow or acting on all my fantasies concerning you and this bed.” 

“So you’re not really humping my leg and it’s all in your head?” Quinn lifted her knee to prove her point, meeting the girl’s heat through the thin fabric of her pants. 

“Quinn…” Rachel fell forward, head buried in her neck as her hips moved on their own accord. It felt like her body and mind were going their own separate ways. 

“If you need this to relax, Rach, I will give it to you.” Quinn’s lips brushed against her ear and each word caused her core to throb, finishing to ruin her now soaked panties. 

“Please…” Rachel could feel the tension build in every fiber of her being. Her body was on fire and her mind clouded by million thoughts, mostly about Quinn. About Quinn under her. About Quinn whispering sultrily in her ear. About Quinn touching her. About Quinn extinguishing that fire.

“You’re so hot.” Quinn’s palm trailed along her quivering stomach and disappeared past the waistband of her pants, cupping her through the now translucent underwear. “And so wet…” Quinn’s voice kept filling her ears and speaking directly to her core.

“For you.” Rachel gripped the blanket with both hands, not knowing what else to hold onto as Quinn’s fingers rubbed her through her underwear. Why didn’t she choose to forego her panties altogether? Now, Quinn would be touching her right where she needed it the most. She’d be stroking her wetness, with her perfect fingers. 

“I can feel that…” She kissed the side of her face, tasting the saltiness of her sweat as she kept rubbing up and down her core, using the fabric of her panties to cause some friction against her lips and nub.

“Push it aside, please.” Rachel sobbed in her pillow. She was humping the blonde’s fingers like an animal heat. She was humping her like she needed her to survive and live to see another day. 

“Ok…” Quinn’s other arm circled her waist, grounding her hips as she moved past the soaked underwear and stroke her, for the first time. “Shit.” Quinn felt her own core throb, as she explored the length of the brunette’s sex with her fingertips. She was touching Rachel the way she had only dreamt. The way she had always desired. 

“God, like that.” She was hovering her on her knees, moving back and forth to aid the movement of her hand between her thighs. She could feel Quinn’s fingers circle around her hole, teasing it just before moving back up to play with the underside of her nub. 

“Mmmhh…” Leaning up, Quinn’s lips attached to her left breast and her nipple. Her mouth wrapped around its tip while her tongue stroked it, in time with the way her thumb swiped over the brunette’s clit. 

“I’m...Quinn…” Rachel’s moans were caught in her throat by the sudden pleasure coursing through her body. She could’ve sworn to have seen white behind her eyelids, as her hole clenched around nothing. 

“Let it go.” Her lips trailed up her neck and back to her ear, leading her through her very first orgasm of her young life. “I’m here…” Quinn’s arm circled her back, guiding her back down against her as her fingers languidly stroked through her wetness. 

“I…” Rachel was at loss of words. She simply nuzzled her face against the blonde’s shoulder and held onto her, feeling a couple of tears escaping her eyes. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Quinn’s hand slipped from between her legs and rested against the small of her back. “Are you feeling better?” She kissed her temple and tucked the covers around their half naked bodies. 

“Yes.” Rachel nodded against her shoulder. 

“Good.” Quinn reached for her phone and set a couple of alarms, not wanting to miss their last rehearsal because of their late night activities. “I’m glad I could help.” She circled her shoulder with her other arm and rested her head against the brunette’s, lips against the side of her face. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“We’re up soon.” Quinn walked up to her girlfriend, who was standing by the window of their waiting room and looked at the skyline. “How are you feeling?” She rested her hands on her tensed shoulders and dropped a kiss on her exposed neck. 

“Excited and anxious.” Rachel looked over her shoulder to meet her gaze. “How are you? Ready to dance it out?”

“I love dancing and I’m glad my leg isn’t giving me troubles.” She trailed her hands down her bare arms, until she laced their hands together. “The sooner we’re up, the better. Waiting is the worst.”

“Says the winner of the National Cheerleader competition for four years in a row?” Rachel squeezed her hands and leaned back into her front, kissing her cheek. “You have far more experience than I do.”

“For now…” Quinn chuckled softly. “Performing on a stage is going to be your thing for the next 40 or 50 years.” She kissed her temple and closed her arms around her front, lacing her hands over her stomach. “You’re going to be the one who really makes it and I’ll be sitting front row, enjoying the show with a proud and ‘I told you so’ grin.”

“I got my NYADA letter.” Rachel turned in her arms to look at her. “I have it in my suitcase but I haven’t had the courage to open it.”

“You should’ve told me. But we can always do it later, after we win this.” Quinn’s hand raised to tuck her curly hair back, behind her ear. 

“Tell me nothing is going to change.” Rachel’s hands gripped the front of her dress, staring up into her eyes. “Whether I get in or I don’t, tell me you’re going to look at me the same way as you do now.”

“Nothing will ever change the way I feel about you.” Quinn nodded with a sincere smile. “And I will keep on supporting you, whether you’re in Lima or New York or wherever you’ll need to be.” 

“I don’t think you understand what you really mean to me.” Rachel cupped her face and leaned in to drop a soft kiss against her lips. 

“I think I might, after all.” Quinn smiled against her lips and pulled her in for another kiss.

“Fabray, stop making out with Berry and get your ass here. We’re due on stage.” Santana shouted from the other side of the room, breaking their moment. 

“Rude.” Quinn muttered under her breath and slackened her grip around the petite girl. “Time to shine, Berry.” She smiled at the brunette. 

“Quinn…” Rachel held onto her hand and watched her fellow Glee members leave the room, to get backstage. It was only the two of them. No one else.

“Yes?” Quinn looked at her. 

“I love you.” Rachel cupped her cheek and held her gaze with her own. “I love you more and more each day we’re together. ” 

“Rachel, I…” Quinn didn’t know what to say or, at least, she knew what to say but she couldn’t find a way to voice her thoughts out. 

“Take your time, I just needed to tell you.” Rachel leaned in to kiss the stunned blonde one more time. “We better go and get this show on the road, huh?” She tugged her by the hand and led her across the room, to join their friends behind the curtains. 

_Here's to love_

_All the times_

_That we messed up_

_Here's to all that we kissed_

_And to all that we missed_

_Here's to love_

_Here's to us_

** Part VII **

“Alcohol tastes like pink!” Rachel dropped heavily against her girlfriend, as the blonde tried to open the door to their room. Despite her shorter frame, the brunette could be handsy to deal with. 

“That’s strawberry vodka, honey.” Quinn opened the door and lifted the brunette up into her arms, carrying her bridal style towards her bed. 

“Did we just get married?” Rachel giggled against her neck and held onto the blonde, dragging her down with her when she was deposited on her bed. 

“Ouch, you’re really something when you’ve got some alcohol in your system.” Quinn fell face first into the mattress, not being able to pull back due to the solid grip Rachel had around her waist and shoulders. 

“Is this the moment we make love to celebrate our wedding?” Rachel giggled more. “How do you want me? Classical way?”

“We’re not making love tonight, Rach.” Quinn managed to disentangle herself from the brunette, hovering her on her fours. “You’re too inebriated and I want you to remember that, after we do it.”

“But I will remember!” Rachel tried to tug her back down, but Quinn had slipped off the bed just in time. “Quinn, come back here!!” She tried to sit up, but the room started spinning around her. “Oh, Quinn…” She groaned, closing her eyes. 

“Here, take one of these.” Quinn popped an Advil pill in her mouth and helped her sit up, just to force some water down her throat to wash the pillow down. “You’re totally going to regret this, in the morning.” She kissed her sweaty forehead, rubbing her back soothingly. 

“Quinn, the room is spinning so fast. Can we get off this ride?” The brunette gripped her around her waist and buried her face into her chest, breathing heavily. 

“Lie down on your side, babe. You’ll feel better.” The blonde led her down gently and pulled the covers over her. 

“Hold me?” Rachel reached out for the blonde, who smiled and simply climbed behind her. 

“You’re such a cute drunk.” Slipping under the covers, her arm slipped around her waist to caress her stomach slowly, while the other pillowed her head with her forearm. 

“Not drunk.” Rachel groaned and scooted back, seeking her warmth. 

“If you say so.” Quinn kissed the top of her head and settled behind her, curling around her with the only hope she wouldn’t wake up with vomit all over herself. 

The hours slipped away easily and when Quinn woke up, with a ray of light offending her eyes, she was surprised to find herself alone in the small bed, with the other side still warm and not totally cold. Adjusting her eyes, she found Rachel leaning against the balcony, looking over at Chicago bathed in the orange light preceding the sunrise. 

“Hey.” Quinn yawned in her sweatshirt, leaning against the open window to stare at her girlfriend’s back with the city in the background. 

“Hey.” Rachel turned around to look at her. “Did I wake you up?”

“No, the light did.” Quinn stepped up into her back, draping her front against her while her arms slipped around her waist, to hold onto the metal bannister. “How’s the hangover?”

“Not so bad, someone took good care of me and made sure I was properly hydrated.” Rachel nuzzled her cheek softly. 

“My pleasure.” Quinn leaned more into her, stifling another yawn. 

“Was I excessively clingy?” Rachel turned in her arms, to drop a soft kiss against her pulse point. “Finn told me I am the typical needy girl drunk.”

“Finn’s an idiot.” Quinn’s hands left the metal bars to lock behind her back. “You’re not needy, you’re affectionate and why should I complain about my girlfriend being all over me?” Raising an eyebrow, she smirked. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“You didn’t drink much, though.” Rachel pulled her from the balcony and inside their room. “You should've celebrated more.”

“I wanted to be sober enough to enjoy the party, without feeling sick.” Quinn took a seat on the edge of her perfectly made bed and brought the brunette to stand in front of her. “You should be proud of our victory. You totally led us through it.”

“It was a group thing, but I’m glad we won during our last year here at McKinley.” Rachel cupped the sides of her face and tilted her head upwards, towards her. 

“All those coming after you will have to compare with the great Rachel Berry, Broadway star and first Glee captain that brought the cup home to Lima.” Quinn played with the fabric of her shirt. 

“I’m not a star.” Rachel leaned down to peck her softly. “But maybe it’s time for me to open that letter, what do you say?”

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“How are you feeling?” Quinn trailed her lips along her exposed shoulder, tracing the path she had already explored with her fingers as they lied together, behind the door of her safe and very private bedroom. 

“Tired, but thoroughly satisfied.” Rachel arched her neck to let Quinn more space, as she stretched her arm out, feeling her muscles ache in a good way. “You?”

“I’d use the same words.” The blonde stretched her arm over hers, lacing their fingers against the mattress while her front flattened against Rachel’s back, molding around her curves. 

“Why did we wait for so long?” Rachel whimpered when Quinn’s thigh slipped back between hers, reminding her over the very sensitive core that still throbbed in the aftermath of their sexual activities. 

“I don’t know.” Quinn’s lips brushed over her ear. “I was recovering from the accident and I wouldn’t have been able to do the things I did to you, just now.” She smirked and trailed her fingers along her exposed arm and down her side, teasingly brushing against her short curls at the apex of her thighs. 

“Where did you learn that thing with your tongue?” Rachel looked at her over her shoulder and leaned up, catching her lips for another searing kiss. She could still taste herself on the blonde’s lips and it was driving her crazy. 

“There’s plenty of literature online…” Quinn sucked on her tongue and took advantage of that to roll her on her back and slip between her thighs. “There are videos.”

“Quinn Fabray, the perfect Christian girl, watches porn?” Rachel smirked and pulled her closer, locking her thighs behind her back. 

“Just to get a few ideas on how to please my hot and very flexible girlfriend.” Quinn leaned down to nuzzle their noses together and drop another kiss on her lips, lowering fully against her on the bed. 

“I should be the one taking advantage of your flexibility.” The brunette’s hand trailed down her back to squeeze her ass, pushing the girl’s hips forward and rub their intimacies together. “I’m dating the Head Cheerleader.”

“Is this part of one of your fantasies?” The blonde’s hands grabbed onto her wrists and pinned them on each side of their heads. “Us fucking while I’m wearing that uniform?”

“Oh God, you have no idea.” Rachel’s back arched when Quinn’s lips found her left nipple. With each nip, she slid herself over her core and rubbed their hard clits together. “Quinn…”

“Roll over, hands under the pillow.” She released it with a pop and lifted herself on her knees, just to let the brunette follow her instructions. Once she was on her stomach, with her arms under her she resumed her position on top, draping her front over her back. 

“Please…” Rachel spread her thighs on her own accord. She was gripping on the edge of the mattress, not wanting to break the orders she had been given to. 

“Patience is a virtue.” Quinn whispered into her ear and just trailed her hand down her stomach, finding her way back into her core as her own hips rolled into her firm backside, grinding against her right asscheek. “Mmm…” Slipping two fingers back into the brunette, she grunted in her ear when her walls clenched around her, almost too hard she was having trouble to thrust in and out. 

“Fuck, just like that.” Rachel’s head turned back to catch her lips in a hard kiss, while her hips rolled back and forth to meet each thrust with one of her own. Her clit throbbed whenever she ground her hips into the mattress, rubbing herself against the silk sheets that were probably ruined by now. 

“You feel so good.” Quinn breathed into her mouth. She was panting hard, both from exhaustion and the pleasure coursing through her own body. She was almost straddling the brunette’s ass, needing to rub herself against her firm muscle of her backside, to relieve herself of the constant ache between her legs. 

“Don’t stop...I’m almost…” Rachel’s head lolled around her shoulder. She was sweaty and on the verge of collapsing, unable to move her muscles for the next few hours. Was it possible to die for sex? She totally hoped not, ‘cause she wasn’t going to protest against a repeat performance, at all. 

“Come with me.” Quinn’s teeth scraped along her bruised neck. Her mouth latched back around her pulse and her tongue soothed her mark, while her fingers were busy pumping in and out of the brunette, thrashing under her. 

“Quinn...Quinn…” She was chanting loudly and desperately. She really hoped no one got home in time to listen to her screaming the blonde name out, while she fell off the edge of pleasure. “QUINN!!!” She screamed out and fisted the sheets. Her core throbbed around the girl’s fingers, which were still massaging her spasming walls. 

“RACHEL!” Quinn followed after her. She rubbed herself vigorously against her backside, until she came all over it without needing to even fill herself up. She kept rubbing her sensitive clit against her backside, as long as the brunette rode her own orgasm and, then, dropped on her back beside her. 

“God…” Rachel dropped on her back and let Quinn’s fingers slip out of her, giving her core some needful rest. 

“We’re so skipping Santana’s celebratory lunch BBQ…” Looking over at her nightstand, she was surprised to see it was almost 3 PM. They had spent the majority of their morning and afternoon in bed, giving her mattress a well deserved test drive. 

“I wouldn’t be able to move, even if I wanted to.” Rachel looked over at her bedmate. “But I don’t think I can find a good reason to leave this bed.”

“Food?” Quinn smiled and found the strength to roll on her stomach, to get closer to the exhausted brunette. “You didn’t eat much for breakfast.” Perching herself on her elbows, she cradled her head with her forearm and brushed her hair back, so she could press a soft kiss against her forehead. 

“I’m fine, we can get something to eat later.” Rachel shifted closer, lying almost under the blonde. “I wanna stay here, with you.” 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Quinn leaned down to kiss her softly, reinforcing her words with her tender gesture. 

“I wish we had more time before college.” The brunette’s hand cupped her face, tracing her cheekbone with her thumb and then the top of her upper lip. 

“We will visit each other and have video calls.” Leaning down, Quinn brushed her lips over Rachel’s, stealing her breath away with the softness of that kiss. “I’m not letting you go, now that I have found you.”

“I love you.” Rachel nodded against her lips, sighing when their mouths met for another kiss 

“I love you too.” Quinn smiled at the surprise on the brunette’s face. “I wanted to tell you when we found out about NYADA, but it was your moment and I didn’t want to take it away from you.” 

“You wouldn’t have stolen it by confessing your love for me.” Rachel lifted herself to sit up, forcing the blonde to do the same. 

“I...got you something.” Reaching in her nightstand, the blonde grabbed a couple of tickets - or so it seemed they were. “It’s a Metro North Pass from New York to New Haven.” She handed one to the brunette. “I got one for me too.”

“How…” Rachel checked the ticket and furrowed her brows at the timestamp. “You bought them a month ago, how did you know I’d get in?” 

“Just a feeling.” Quinn smiled and plopped beside her, against the headboard. “I always knew you’d get in and I got proved right.”

“When I don’t think I can love you more, you do this and make me fall in love with you all over again.” Rachel reclined back into her arms and curled against her chest, feeling it beat steadily under her palm. 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

“Miss Berry?” Rachel was watching Quinn take pictures with Mercedes and Sam, when the familiar voice belonging to Russell Fabray startled from her thoughts. 

“Mr. Fabray.” She turned around to face the man, who still held an intimidating stance even when he wore a relaxed and soft smile. 

“I heard congratulations are in order, you’re headed to New York right?” He looked past her to his daughter, who was still posing for pictures with her friends. 

“Yes, I got my acceptance letter for NYADA. I’m sure you must be proud of Quinn.” She looked at the blonde, with an equal proud smile. “Early acceptance to an Ivy League school like Yale isn’t for everyone.” 

“I always thought Quinn was meant for great things but I didn’t tell her enough.” He sighed and looked back at the brunette. “I hope you’re doing it enough for the two of us, though.”

“Beg your pardon, Mr. Fabray?” She took her hat off and ran a hand through her hair. 

“I know you are dating my daughter, Miss Berry.” He loosened his tie and ran a hand through his short hair.. “I’m still coming to terms with my daughter’s choices but I can see you two love each other and I need you to do me a favour.” 

“Of course, if I may.” Rachel nodded softly. 

“Look after her.” He watched Quinn hug her mother, showing her the yearbook and all the signatures she had gotten, from her classmates. “Take care of her the way you already do. She may look tough on the outside, but she’s fragile and easy to break.” 

“I will.” Rachel nodded and took his outstretched hand in hers, shaking it. 

“Thank you, Rachel.” He squeezed her hand once more, before dropping it when Quinn started approaching them. 

“Dad, Rachel...what are you doing here?” Quinn stood by her girlfriend’s side and looked between them, utterly confused. 

“We were just thinking about a good restaurant where to go celebrate, Lucy.” Russell took a step forward and pulled his daughter in a short hug. “I liked the speech.” 

“Thanks, Dad.” She reciprocated the hug and held onto him, relieved that things were slowly changing between them. It was going to be a long path towards their full reconciliation, but...it was better than nothing at all.

“I was merely providing your Father with a list of restaurants that have an ample selection of meat and-”

“Vegan options.” Russell interrupted Rachel, surprising her. “You’re coming along, right, Miss Berry?”

“I don’t want to intrude.” Rachel looked up at her girlfriend, who laced their fingers together and squeezed her hand. 

“Nonsense. You can ask your Daddies to come too...we can celebrate together.” Quinn looked over at her Father, who nodded without missing a beat. “It’s settled, let’s go tell them.” She tugged Rachel by the hand towards her own parents, missing the glances she and her father exchanged over her back, 

**RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ**

_6 years later_

“Morning.” Rachel emerged from their shared bedroom to find the blonde in front of the stove, piling the pancakes in a neat tower.

“Morning, sleepyhead.” Quinn brought the plate to their small kitchen table and pulled the chair out for the brunette, who had different ideas.

“I didn’t hear you get up.” Heading straight for her, she slid her arms around her midsection and tucked her head into her shoulder, seeking her warmth.

“You were sleeping so heavily, you must be tired from the long rehearsals.” Quinn brushed her hair back. “Today is your day off, right? Maybe we can do something together.”

“What about the magazine? Aren’t you supposed to submit your article?” Rachel’s hands slid under her shirt to palm her abs. 

“I can work on it later.” Shrugging, she leaned down to kiss her girlfriend softly. “We eat and then go out? Wherever you want.” 

“Wherever?” Rachel smirked and tugged her by the hem of her t-shirt, walking backwards towards their shared bedroom. It wasn’t hard to navigate their way back and as soon as she felt the bed behind her knees, she turned around and pushed the blonde on it, crawling over her. 

“Great idea, it’s been so long.” Sitting up, Quinn tugged the brunette’s shirt off, surprised to find the lack of bra under it. “Fuck, have you become more gorgeous? Your tits look amazing.” She cupped them in her palms.

“That’s cause you haven’t been playing with them, lately.” Rachel pushed her hands back, just to tug her shirt off as well. “I’d pay for abs like these.” She scratched her short nails along them, making Quinn hiss in pleasure. 

“Holy fuck.” Quinn drew her in a searing and hard kiss, taking advantage of that momentum to roll them over and slip on top of her petite girlfriend. 

Hours later, they laid in the middle of their bed wrapped in each other’s arms and bathed in the light of the sun setting over the city, around them. 

“Quinn…” Rachel lied curled against her girlfriend’s chest, who was lazily stroking her back under the covers. “If you could go back in time, what would you change about us?”

“That’s hard.” Quinn opened her eyes, waking up from her drowsiness caused by their long sexual intercourse. “Would it affect our future?”

“I don’t know.” Rachel turned to look up at her. “You tell me, you’re the Avengers and hardcore fan of all those time travel movies, here.” 

“Then, nothing.” Quinn nodded honestly. “I wouldn’t change a thing because I like my present, that would become an alternative future if I traveled back in time to change my past.” 

“Nothing? Not even the car accident?” Rachel traced her chest with her finger, brushing her thumb over the scar marking her.

“I made it out alive and it got us together.” Quinn looked down at her hand against her scar. “I may not be as beautiful as I used to be, but I am alive and with you. I don’t want anything else. What about you?”

“I wonder what could have happened, if I hadn’t been so obsessed by Finn.” Rachel rubbed her side of the face against her upper chest. “Maybe we could have gotten together sooner.”

“Maybe or maybe not, because we weren’t ready.” Quinn’s fingers ran through her hair. “A love like ours needed time to blossom and to grow its roots, in order to survive against the perfect storm.” 

“You’re such a writer.” Rachel kissed her chest and rested her chin against it, to look up at her. ”And what do you see in our future?” She took her left hand, tracing her fingers. 

“Well…” Quinn closed her eyes and let her mind wander to the familiar images she already played in her head and in her dreams. “We will move into a bigger apartment, closer to the Theater District. One of those apartments with a double exposure, like a corner apartment, so we can have all the light we want filling our apartment.” She trailed her fingers along her back. “It would be bigger than this, just with a couple rooms more.”

“For your studio?” Rachel smiled and traced her smiling lips with her own fingers.

“At first, maybe, but then we could convert it in a nursery and then a room for a baby.” Quinn opened her eyes and caught her dumbfounded look. “You can’t ask me to imagine a life with you without adding a mini Rachel Berry running around the house into the picture, can you?”

“Maybe a little Quinn to keep her company? I don’t want our child to grow up alone.” Rachel raised herself enough to drop her forehead against hers. 

“Two kids, then.” Quinn nodded softly. “We could always move to a suburban area, with a backyard but then we’d miss living in a city like this.”

“I’d go live on the Moon if you asked me to.” Rachel leaned down to kiss her softly. “I just love you so much that I can’t wait to start working on this future with you.” 

“I love you too, so much.” Quinn pulled her upwards and cupped her face, bringing her down into another soft and more meaningful kiss. It was a kiss made of promises of a long journey together 

_We can hide under sheets, under heavy covers_

_So deep as the night draws in_

_And we'll be slow honey lovers 'til the clocks go forward again_

_Again, again, again yeah_

** THE END **

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist:
> 
> Part I - Fire Escape - Matthew Mayfield
> 
> Part II - In Dreams - Windsor Drive
> 
> Part III - Blind - Lifehouse
> 
> Part IV - Kiss me - Ed Sheeran
> 
> Part V - Everything - Lifehouse
> 
> Part VI - Here's to Us (Glee Cover) - Lea Michele
> 
> Part VII - Clocks Go Forward - James Bay


End file.
